1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail collection box adapted to be releasably coupled with a nail clipper and more particularly, to a container assembled or disassembled with a nail clipper for effectively collecting clipped nail fragments and easily removing the collected nail fragments therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of clipped nail collectors are well known in the art. One of such prior art collectors discloses a sponge disposed within a space formed between upper and lower cutting jaws of a nail clipper. However, the nail collector cannot effectively collect the clipped nail fragments on the sponge and since the collecting space is generally small, it cannot contain a plenty of clipped nail fragments.
In order to avoid the above mentioned problems, Korean Utility Model Publication No. 90-6,218 issued by the present inventor discloses a nail clipper incorporating with a nail collection box for collecting clipped nail fragments therein. However, the prior art collection box has a number of disadvantages such as, for example, (a) since the prior art collection box contains separate upper and lower bodies, each body being attached to an underside of the nail clipper by means of a bolt is very expensive to manufacture and inconvenient to use.